


On the Side of The Angels

by megsta95



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Family, Love, Motherly love, Parent!lock, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/pseuds/megsta95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kid at school tells John his daddy is a bad guy because he shot a man once, so the police are going to take him away. Molly comforts their son and explains the reasoning behind daddy having to take those measures so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Side of The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic about parent!lock.

“Mummy! Mummy!” Little John ran as fast as his little legs could carrying him, his dark curls bouncing wildly. Molly smiled and got down on one knee, opening her arms to him. Her smile faltered once he got closer noticing the tears streaming down his face. Her eyes clouded with concern for her son.

“John, what's wrong?” She asked when he crash landed into her embrace. She rubbed his back and held him tightly to her.

“Sebastian said daddy is a bad guy.” He cried. “Because he killed a man... he says the police are going to take him away. Please don't let Uncle Greg take daddy away! I don't want daddy to go, I want him to stay with us.” He snuggled his tear stained face into the crook of Molly's neck.

“Shhh... Uncle Greg isn't going to take daddy from us.” She ran her hands soothingly through his thick curls and rocked them back and forth gently. “No one is going to take daddy away.” 

John broke away and wiped his eyes harshly with his arm. “How do you know?” He sniffled.

Molly let out a heavy breath. She knew one day their son was going to find out about Sherlock shooting Magnussen... she just wasn't expecting it so soon. Sherlock and her both agreed they wouldn't discuss it with John until he was old enough to understand why he did it. Now she didn't have much of a choice. “You know Uncle John was in the army, right?” 

The little boy nodded. “He helped take down the bad guys.”

“That's right.” She reached her hand out and wiped the remaining tears on his face and smiled. “Well your daddy helped take out a very bad guy, that wanted to hurt Aunt Mary.”

John scrunched his face up. “Why?”

“Because he wasn't very nice.”

“So daddy had to take him out?”

She looked into her son's eyes, Sherlock's eyes that she loved so much. He was the spitting image of his father, with her nose of course. He was going to have to endure a lot of things in his life, one of them being his father. Sherlock had many admirers, but he also had lots of people looking down upon him about the choices he makes, in regards to serious subject matter. Parents will likely tell their children things about Sherlock, bad things which the children will parrot to John. Leaving him hurt, like he is now. “Yes, your daddy was very brave to do that for Aunt Mary and Uncle John.”

“And Isabelle!” John added helpfully.

Molly laughed. “Yes and Isabelle too. She was in her mummy's tummy when it all happened, it was a long time ago.” She could tell John still wasn't buying everything she was selling him, he was examining her just like Sherlock would.

“Is daddy good then?” He looked hopefully into her eyes, begging for her to say yes.

Her heart ached for him, he was only six years old... how was she suppose to make him see that daddy is good, no matter the hard decisions he's had to make in his life in order to protect those he loves. Sherlock has had to make a lot of sacrifices, far too many than he deserved. His son worshiped him, like any son would with their father. It made her sad he had to question his father's goodness because a few people had the nerve to speak badly about him and relay that to their children. Sherlock was a good man, who loved his family dearly and he would do anything to make them happy. 

Molly loved him for that, she was proud to be called Sherlock Holmes' wife and the mother of his child. John should be proud to be his son and never have to be confused of the way he feels. Molly's head swam with fury, fury at that child's parents for judging, when they have no idea who Sherlock really is. She focused her anger towards getting John to understand and smiled as she knew how.“Do you want to know how I know, that daddy is good?” He nodded his head eagerly. “Come here,” She gestured for him to get closer, so that she could whisper into his ear. “because your daddy is on the side of the angels.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me smile :)


End file.
